Finger Toy
by SexyBitch77
Summary: Hermione brings a muggle cereal box to breakfast. What do they find and how does this link Harry to Draco Malfoy, literally? Male/Male drarry. Enjoy!


Finger toy

Harry was sitting bored in the middle of the Great Hall. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with as many waffles he could and Seamus and Dean were chattering about something or other. He was just starting to wonder where she was when she walked in carrying a strange rectangular box. Or at least strange to Ron, Seamus and most of the rest of the people in the Great Hall. Hermione sat down beside Harry, grabbed a bowl, and poured some milk and some stuff out of the box into it.

"What IS that stuff?" asked Ron in amazement.

"Its muggle cereal" said Hermione "one of my cousins gave it to me in the summer because she remembered it was my favourite when I was little. So I decided I would eat some today."

"Cool" said Harry "Give me some."

"Me too." agreed Dean, Seamus and Ron.

They passed it round until the box was empty. Harry, Hermione and Dean tucked in while Seamus and Ron eyed and sniffed it suspiciously. After a few bites, they decided that it was safe and tucked in too. Suddenly, Ron shrieked.

"What's wrong weasel, muggle junk finally bit you back?" sneered Malfoy who had just walked over for his usual morning scuffle with the Griffindorks.

"Piss off Malfoy" muttered Ron darkly.

"Just ignore him Ron" murmured Harry "what's really the matter?"

"There is something in my muggle cereal" muttered Ron "it's plastic-tasting."

"It must be a prize," explained Harry "they generally put it in for little kids to play with. Here show it to me."

Ron handed Harry a multi-coloured plastic looking tube, completely ignoring Malfoy's futile attempts to regain their attention. Harry recognised it at once. Then a sneaky idea popped into his head. He reached to his pocket, pulled out his wand and tapped on the tube. Then he slowly reached for Hermione's out stretched hand, which she was gesticulating wildly at someone. He was almost there when suddenly it was knocked another hand in the way of his. Then it happened. Two different fingers slid into either ends of the tube as Harry watched as if in slow motion. Then it returned to normal speed as he and Draco looked at each other, horrified. Draco tried to yank his out but to no avail. He pulled and pushed but his finger just could not come out. Hermione looked on, stunned.

"I know what that is," whispered Hermione "that's a finger toy! But why isn't it coming off, it should have when he pushed back."

Harry groaned.

"Because I put a special sticking charm on it that only lets you take it off unless…unless you k…k…kiss the person your with" Harry stuttered.

"But why…" began Hermione but Harry cut her off.

"So I could finally hook you and Ron up," he moaned louder.

Hermione and Ron blushed, refusing to look each other in the eye. Harry just rolled his and reached up to pull Malfoy closer.

"OY!" shrieked Malfoy "GET OFF POTTER!"

"Look Malfoy," sighed Harry calmly "if we want to get out of this mess, just kiss me and let's get it over with."

"We all know you came out of the closet" sneered Malfoy "How am I sure this wasn't just ploy so you could kiss ME?"

"Because" said Harry agitatedly "I would never want to kiss a prat like you."

"I am NOT a prat," shouted Draco "I am DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS and you know it!"

"Of course you are" said Harry sarcastically "so go look in a mirror and drop dead. But before you do, let's stop messing around and just kiss already."

"YOU PRICK," shrieked Draco "YOU ARE SO JUST TRYING TO KISS ME!"

Harry lost his temper.

"Why the hell would I want to kiss you?" he hissed, "When I already have a boyfriend?"

"You…what?" breathed Draco flabbergasted.

"Yes well" sighed Harry "I was keeping it secret…until now. Thanks Draco."

The Great Hall was silent. Then out of nowhere, Blaise and Harry were in a tight embrace.

"I am so glad you finally decided to tell everyone," Blaise cheered grinning.

Draco was struck dumb. How could his best friend do this to him? He had known that Draco was completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter. He just couldn't help it. The first time he laid eyes on Harry in Madam Malkins, he knew. He hadn't been sorry about Harry's parents because he had been too busy staring at the boy; he had just used a standard Malfoy sneer without thinking about it. He was just as beautiful today as he was back them only more so. His untidy hair, which had looked so cute and soft when he had first seen it, was now artistically styled and made him look like a model, and it also looked twice as soft. His eyes were the only shade of green that Draco would ever love. The way they sparked, flared, danced and teased him endlessly with their magnificence and depth. His cheeks looked as soft as his hair, how Draco longed to stroke them, and when red, were almost as edible as his lips. Oh his lips! How they taunted him! When Harry was thinking and his cute little tongue would poke out or when he would chew on his pencil if he were bored. When he smiled, Draco's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. Harry was kind hearted, sweet, loving and forgiving. He got extremely angry easily. Not to mention jealous. Now he belonged to someone else. He belonged to Draco's best friend. His life was officially destroyed.

"Hello" said a beautiful voice thought it was oddly distant.

Draco finally snapped out of his reverie. He was lying in a bed in the hospital wing. Harry was lying next to him. He was about to ask what he was doing there when he remembered the weird muggle contraption stuck on his finger.

"You fainted," explained Harry, misreading his earlier puzzled look.

"Oh." was all Draco could manage.

"So um…" started Harry.

"Yes" sighed Draco "go on, lay one on me so we can get this off."

"Oh" gasped Harry "I was just going to ask if you were okay but um sure."

Draco prepared himself, wanting to enjoy ever second he would be kissing the boy he loved. The only seconds he would ever get to. He closed his eyes. He waited. And waited. But it never came. Harry was just staring at him, slightly mesmerized. Draco was confused.

Harry was extremely worried when Draco collapsed. It had nothing to do with being attached to him physically. It was more to do with just being attached to him. Draco was just so god damn irresistible. The way his golden hair fell in front of his eyes when he was bored in class or how he twisted his finger through it when he was lost in thought. He also tended to purse his lips a lot or make them in a smooch face when he was messing around. When he did that, Harry had had to push his hand flat on the top of his jeans to stop anyone from noticing that he had a little problem. Draco's skin was the perfect shade of white or as Harry liked to describe it, the colour fit for the wings of an angel. It wasn't hard to tell he was head over heels for the Slytherin prince but it had failed to be noticed by the prince himself. Harry just couldn't help himself when Draco did something childishly cute, like sticking his tongue out at his friends or giggling so loud he had earned a detention from Professor McGonagall. His face just screamed adorable and Harry had a hard time not kissing him every time he made a little 'oh' formation with his moth as he had just done in the hospital wing. Harry just couldn't help gazing at the prince of his dreams when he prepared himself to kiss him. It was illegal to look that cute and sexy at the same time.

Harry almost forgot what he was supposed to do until Draco had given him a quizzical look. Harry leaned in until his face was millimetres from Draco's but his action had been so sudden that Draco had been caught off-guard. He gave a little 'oh' of surprise and Harry lost control. He captured Draco's lips in a searing kiss. Draco melted in his arms. He let Harry take full control and ran his hands into Harry's hair. God it was soft! He let his tongue dance with Harry for a while, pulling himself closer, if it was possible. He moaned exotically and deliciously, managing to arouse Harry in about five seconds. When they broke apart Draco realised that he was sitting on Harry's lap with his two legs around Harry's waist. Harry looked so god damn sexy when he was flushed and out of breath thought Draco and little did he know that Harry was thinking the same thing. Then loud 'POP' brought them out of each other's eyes as they stared down at their hands, which were no longer stuck together. They both looked up at each other with great sadness in their eyes. Madam Pomfrey walked in, stared at them, and quickly walked back out blushing, but Harry and Draco didn't notice. Draco slid of Harry's comfortable lap reluctantly, hiding his face with his hair. Harry just couldn't let Draco go like this but didn't know how to stop him. When Draco was safely back in his own bed, he murmured something about going back to sleep. It was now or never. Harry had to say something or he would always walk around regretting it.

"Draco…" He said

"Yes" squeaked Draco from under the covers. (Harry couldn't help think how amazingly cute he was.)

"I'm not really dating Blaise" Harry said.

Draco threw the covers off him and scrutinized Harry.

"Why did you lie" he asked suspiciously "and why are you telling me this?"

"Well," blushed Harry "Blaise told me that he knew I liked you and said that you liked me too. Of course I didn't believe him, thought he was tricking me, but then he said he could prove it to me. I asked how and he said that he would pretend like he was dating me and I would see how jealous you would be. I think you can figure out now why I am telling-"

But a pair of adorable cute pink lips on his own cut him off.

"Wow" gasped Harry "I thought it would take much longer… I told Blaise that I wanted to wait a few days before we started the 'Make Draco Jealous' plan.

"Well," smirked Draco lifting his had until his index finger was right in front of Harry's face "then I guess we have to thank this wonderful muggle contraption for changing the circumstances."

Harry grinned

"It's called a finger toy"

"Finger toy eh…"said Draco evilly "well I think we should play with it…"

A/N: Just edited it.


End file.
